Currency is often stored in tubular devices. Most commonly, a roll of coins is held in a paper tube. Occasionally, paper currency may also be stored in a tube.
A retail establishment typically receives rolls of coins from the bank for use in day to day operation. Typically, the rolls are stored in a safe in vertical stacks. Openings are provided at the top of the safe through which a user can insert a dipstick to determine number of rolls in each stack. This requires the user to insert the dipstick in each of a plurality of slots to determine the number of rolls in each vertical stack. The user must also know the denomination of the coin in each stack to determine the total amount of currency available in the safe.
Rolls of coins are dispensed in this application by opening the safe and withdrawing select rolls from within the safe. Thereafter, the dipstick must again be used to determine number of rolls in each stack, without opening the safe. Particularly, the safe is not adapted to automatically monitor the amount of currency available, both overall and in each select denomination. Likewise, there is no control for the amount of currency withdrawn and an identification of the user withdrawing the currency.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.